Power and data can be provided from one electronic device to another over contacts on the electronic devices. In some electronic systems, contacts of two electronic devices can come into direct contact with each other without the need for intervening cables. For example, spring-loaded contacts on a first electronic device can form physical and electrical connections with contacts on a surface of a second electronic device. The spring-loaded contacts of the first electronic device can be housed in a connector assembly, which can be located in a device enclosure that at least partially houses the first electronic device.
These contacts and connector assemblies can be exposed to liquids and fluids that can cause them to corrode. For example, a user can purposely or inadvertently submerge the first or second electronic device in a liquid. A user can spill a liquid or perspire on contacts of either or both of the first or second electronic devices. This moisture can cause one or more contacts to corrode, particularly where a voltage is present on the one or more contacts. This corrosion can impair the operation of an electronic device and in severe cases can render the electronic device inoperable. Even where operation is not fully impaired, device operation can become inconsistent or unreliable. Also, this corrosion can mar the appearance of the contacts.
Electronic devices using these connector assemblies can be small. As a result, these connector assemblies can consume a large amount of space inside the electronic device. Accordingly, it can be desirable that these connector assemblies be small.
Also, some of these electronic devices become tremendously popular. As a result, connector assemblies on electronic devices can be sold in very large quantities. Therefore, it can be desirable that these connector assemblies be readily manufactured such that customer demand for them can be met.
Thus, what is needed are structures and methods for connector assemblies that can resist corrosion, consume a minimal volume in an electronic device, and are readily manufactured.